Life's Hardships
by ChiChi16
Summary: Will replace Relena's story. Relena's had to deal with a lot these past years after her death. Now she returns with a new identity. What happened to her and what is with all the secrets that she is keeping?
1. Here

**A/N:** _As you may have already noticed, I am rewriting "Relena's Story" and will eventually delete the other one. Please be patient while I use my creative mind to further entertain you._

_Thanks._

_Here is the first chapter of the all new story._

**Notes:  
/bbbb/ **is changes in POV.  
_iii _is thoughts.  
**Main story is in Relena's POV unless otherwise noted.  
**

* * *

Who knew that this would happen? That I would be kidnapped...Again! It didn't surprise me of course. Organizations that are against the Earth Sphere Unified Nations (ESUN)(1) wanted to "use" me for their purposes...whether it was to "persuade" the people to their side or just ransom me for no apparant reason.

The usual scenario was that I would get captured, the ransom was sent out, I was rescued by the gundam pilots, and I was safe, as well as the peace between the world and the colonies.

Who knew that this time would be different...Certainly not me. Who knew that the one time that I was not "saved" would be the event that would change my life forever.

Let me start off by introducing myself...

I am Relena Peacecraft, Vice Foreign Minister of the ESUN...Peace keeper between Earth and the colonies. And I hate that job with a passion. All I am is a mediator. A good for nothing mediator.

I was once known as Relena Dorlain but once my "father" died, I found out that I was actually the last in line of the Peacecraft family of the Sync Kingdom(2).

Whoop-de-do. Who knew that being a princess would be the worst thing ever. I hate having to solve other people's problems because everyone needs his or her _hand_ held. Why can't people do things for themselves. Leave me alone!

Another thing that had happened was that I met Heero Yuy. Ever since that day, the day that I found him on the beach, my life has never been the same.

I met Heero Yuy and _accidentally_ saw his gundam. He threatened to kill me. Of course, he never did. But I do wish that he completed that mission. How I wish that I was dead.

These last few years have been dreadful. Going to conventions, dances, ceremonies. Dancing with _old_ men who pretend to know anything about what you are saying when all they want is a fresh piece of meat. Listening to people praise you for doing something none of them had the courage to do.

Then there are my friends. The gundam pilots. Duo, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre. Each one special in their own way. I have been blessed to know them and to be considered their "friend." I do love them with all my heart.

The girls too. Sally, Hilde, Catherine, and Dorothy. I have everything that I could ever ask for. What more could a girl want.

My brother, Milliardo, and his wife, Lucretzia...I adore them both...especially when they are _not_ being over protective.

Then again...there's Heero. I do love him with all my heart. He seems to be blind or something because he does not seem to understand my feelings towards him. Yet, he glares at anyone who tries to ask me out on a date.

I can't wait forever. He needs to hurry up and decide soon.

Anyways...here is my story.

_Who knew that being a princess isn't everything a little girl dreams of._

* * *

"Do I have everything?" I ask myself, double checking to make sure that I have all of my necessities.

I was leaving on another trip to the colonies. To solve a dispute over resources or something like that. It seems that all I have to do is say the same thing over and over and that satisfies everyone. Why can't they just record my voice the first time and leave me be.

While I was going through my bag, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I called, looking up.

My door opened and in came Heero. He still took my breath away. With his toussled brown hair, blues jeans, and green tank top, he looked more gorgeous than anyone else I have ever seen.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked in his monotone voice.

_Show a little emotion!_

I nodded as I grabbed my suitcase and purse. I started walking towards my door.

"I have something to tell you," he said in his usual voice.

We both exited my room and walked downstairs.

"What is it?" I asked him.

_Maybe he's going to say it! Maybe he's finally realized..._

"I am resigning today," he blurted out.

I froze. I turned and faced him. He wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Wh-What?" I asked, in shock.

I couldn't believe what he just said.

_But...but...why?_

"I am resigning from the job as chief of your security," he repeated, "there is no need for me anymore. You are safe."

Saying that, he walked outside and down the sidewalk.

I stood there, frozen in shock. Tears welled up in my eyes.

_How could he? How could he do this to me?_

I fought back tears and glared at his retreating form.

"Go ahead!" I shouted, "I don't need you! I never did!"

He went into his car and drove off. I fell on my knees.

"I don't need you!" I cried, tears falling down my cheeks, "I don't need you!"

People were staring and I didn't care. Pagan helped me up and into my car. I didn't notice the tears still falling.

I was surprised at what I said because what my heart wanted to say was...

_Please don't leave me. I need you. I love you so much!_

I didn't have the courage to say those words...Just like he didn't have the courage to hear them.

* * *

"Are you alright, Miss Relena?" Pagan asked me once we arrived at the airport.

I nodded, saying nothing.

He opened the door and helped me out. Then he handed my bags to the attendant to put on the ship.

I flung my purse over my shoulder.

"Thanks, Pagan," I said, giving my old friend a hug.

"Be safe," he replied, "and call your brother when you arrive."

"I will," I smiled.

It seems all I could ever do was hide my pain and sadness behind a smile. No one really cares what I feel anyway.

I boarded the shuttle and waved out the window at Pagan. I watched as he drove off.

I sat in my seat as the shuttle took off.

Once we were in space, I looked out the window. Earth was so beautiful from space. My adopted father showed it to me before he died. I stared at it again, wondering why my life has gone downhill.

_Heero! I can't live without you!_

I was so lost in thought that I did not notice the person behind me or the object that was smashed into my head, rendering me unconscious.

* * *

**A/N**: _There you have it. Here is the first "official" chapter of the new "Relena's Story." Hope you like it._

_1. I am pretty sure that is how you spell it. If not, please let me know._

_2. Same as number 1._

_Comments are appreciated._

_Chi. _


	2. The operation

**Notes:  
/bbbb/ **is changes in POV.  
_iii _is thoughts.  
**Main story is in Relena's POV unless otherwise noted.**

* * *

I found myself in a dark room. I turned and faced my captor, a man dressed in black. He appeared to be removing something...His belt, perhaps.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He responded by punching me in the stomach. I gasped and doubled over.

He picked me up and threw me onto a bed. I screamed and struggled as he stripped off my clothes and proceeded to rape me.

A blow was directed at my head, knocking me out.

* * *

I woke up with a splitting headache and a pain between my legs. I gazed about my surroundings and found myself in a white room. I struggled only to find myself strapped down, unable to move. I looked around and saw some instruments in a corner.

_What are those for?_

I was feeling panic rise inside of me. I glanced at the door as it opened and someone in an Oz uniform came in.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"My, my, Ms. Relena," he laughed, "you are in no position to make demands of anyone."

"Again, I ask," I said, raising my voice slightly, "who are you?"

"I am known as Matthew Barton," he responded, "son of Dacon Barton, the one you killed."

"I did not kill anyone!" I practically screamed struggling against my binds.

"You say that as if you are really sincere," he replied, "not everyone believes you to be a pacifist, Ms. Peacecraft. We know the truth about you. We know that you believe in wars just as much as the next person, that you want everyone to just die."

"You…You're lying!" I cried, "Release me now or you will face the consequences."

"Like what?" he asked, "Your Heero Yuy coming to rescue you and stop me. The Gundam Pilots have been looking for you for a while now and have not succeeded yet. What makes you think that I didn't prepare for this and gave them a fake trail; one that leads to the mysterious death of Relena Dorlain."

"They are not going to believe that," I argued, "they know me well enough to see a fake!"

"Not since I killed a young girl who looked exactly like you," he shot back.

I glared at him.

_How could he do this?_

"What do you hope to gain from this?" I asked.

"I plan on making you a "Perfect Soldier" like your Heero Yuy," he explained, "except there will be one difference between you and him. He will eventually die and you will live forever."

He walked to the door and pushed a button. A few people in white lab coats came in. They looked ready to conduct a surgery.

"You can start now," he commanded.

The doctors surrounded me on the bed.

"What are you planning to do to me?" I yelled.

I struggled only to find that my binds tightened even more. They rubbed against my limbs, creating more bruises around my ankles and wrists.

"Make you into a "Perfect Soldier," he repeated, "one that will obey my _every_ command."

I froze, realizing what he planned to do.

_He must be crazy._

I struggled even more.

"You can't do this!" I cried, "You can't force me to become one of your "projects." Please don't do this."

Tears were streaming down my face.

He laughed as he left the room. One doctor placed a gag in my mouth, to keep me from screaming. That was when the torture began.

"What are you doing?" I tried to scream as they started tearing my body apart.

I screamed in pain, or at least I tried to, but the gag blocked most of the noise.

"Don't worry, Ms. Relena," one doctor said, "You will still be the same. We are just going to make you better."

I was kept awake during the whole change. They wanted me to feel suffering, to struggle as they had, to feel pain as they had. I had never felt so much pain in my life. It was as if I had died, and once I caught that first glimpse of heaven, I was suddenly pulled farther and farther away from it. Back to this place.

I screamed and continued to scream until I passed out. The last thing that I heard was a "sorry."

* * *

I woke up in another room. I could not remember much of what had happened, only that I was torn into pieces.

_That bastard is going to pay!_

I gazed at my surroundings. There was not much room to move in. I was surprised that they were able to fit a bed in here.

I looked at the door. I walked up to it and touched it.

_How am I going to get out of here? How am I still alive?_

I punched the door, making a dent in it.

_Whoa! How did I do that?_

I gazed at my hands, wondering how a meek little girl like me could be so strong. My eyes widened as I remembered what that man...Matthew Barton said.

_"I plan on making you a "Perfect Soldier" like your Heero Yuy," he explained, "except there will be one difference between you and him. He will eventually die and you will live forever."_

Is that what he did to me? Make me an android. I smiled thinking of the newfound strength I possessed.

With newfound confidence, I walked up to the door again and punched it harder than before. The door broke off the hinges and flew against the wall on the other side of the hallway.

I gazed out the room, disappointed that I did not see any guards around.

_Pity...Looks like I won't get to play with them._

I walked around the complex, trying to find my way out. I made it into a room when I noticed a group of soldiers surrounding me.

"Halt!" one commanded.

"And if I don't?" I replied.

They all raised their guns to shoot. I just dodged each and every one, punching and kicking at them. Eventually I knocked them all out. Laughing, I turned and looked around.

I froze at the doorway. I struggled as much as I could but I was not able to move.

"It seems that my new toy has been naughty," a voice said.

Matthew Barton entered the room, holding what appears to be a remote in his hand.

"And you actually thought that I would let you leave without saying goodbye to me," he walked up to me, kissing me on my lips.

_It was him! I am going to kill him._

"You did this to me!" I cried out.

"Yes I did," he replied smugly, "and you are rightfully mine now. You will do all my dirty work and there's nothing you can do to stop yourself."

"No," I said, "I refuse."

"Not without this in my hand you can't," he held up the remote.

I glared at him and spit in his face.

He backed away from me.

"You will be my "Huntress" and kill for me, steal for me, even die for me if I commanded it," he growled at me.

_Never!_

* * *

A few days have passed since then. Again I was forced to endure his occasional "rapings" and kill anyone he wanted me to. Just once I would like to get my hands on that remote so that I can kick his sorry behind.

_I will get free!_

I struggled against the bars on the window, breaking them free. Jumping down to the ground, I ran.

"Finally," I said to myself," I'm free."

I glanced around my surroundings making sure that there were no guards around. I ran towards the exit. All of a sudden, I got electrocuted. Everything went dark...

..."Wake-y, Wake-y," a voice said. A voice I have come to detest.

I opened my eyes slowly. He punched me in the face. I looked up as blood started to drip down my face.

"You know you can never escape from us," the voice said," we made you into what you are now, Ms. Peacecraft, or should I say the new "perfect soldier." We can most certainly "break you." Now you will do as I say."

I growled at him. It was too dark to see anything.

"You're skills are useful to us, Ms. Relena," he continued," you will never escape."

I smiled, although he couldn't see.

_That's what you think._

* * *

"She's loose!" a guard cried.

I ran from the computer room after deleting the hardrive and taking the disk. I ran past all the guards and found Matthew's room. Looking around, I found the damn remote on the bed. Grabbing it and breaking it, I laughed.

I knocked out Matthew during one of our "together" sessions. I pretended to be the good lover...than I kicked him where it hurts.

I ran past the rest of the guards and into one of their ships. Taking off, I smiled to myself.

_Wonder how everyone else is doing..._

* * *

**/Heero's POV/**

It has been years since that day...that day when Relena was found dead. It was the same day that I turned in my resignation to her. I hated doing that to her but I had no choice. I was useless to her now that peace was achieved.

Excuses...That was all I could come up with. The real reason that I left her was because I was unsure of the feelings that I had for her. I was unsure what I felt...until the day she was pronounced dead.

I did not believe it to be true. I still visit her grave everyday wondering how stupid I was. How stupid I was to let her go off without me. How stupid I was to think that she was safe.

_I should have gone with her! I should've been there. I should've loved her._

Love. Strange, yet true. I do love her. I did...no...wait...do love her. I still think that she is alive. No one else would believe me. Even when her body was brought before us I would not believe it to be true. I still know that she is out there.

_I will find her!_

Turning towards my computer I noticed that I had received an email. I worked with Preventers again. I felt that I should...seeing as how I had let everyone down. Even the one person that mattered to me the most.

"Relena..." I whispered, "Come back."

I have grown soft, I know. Being here does that to me. Especially having friends like Duo and Quatre. I could not help changing. For the better.

It was an email from Lady Une. She still led the Preventers. She says that was what Mr. Trieze would have wanted.

_Heero:_

_Come by tomorrow to meet a new recruit for Preventers. Her name is Alexa Martin._

_Lady Une_

I did not feel like it. I just wanted to continue feeling sorry for myself...

I sighed.

_Maybe she's not coming back._

I glared at myself in the computer screen.

_She will. I just know it._

* * *


	3. Introducing Alexa Martin

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N:** _I kinda forgot to put up my disclaimer. But in case you did not know. I do not own anything no matter what it says. I did change Relena's name from Star Sapphire to Alexa Martin._

_Here's the story._

**Notes:  
/bbbb/ **is changes in POV.  
_iii _is thoughts.  
**Main story is in Relena's POV unless otherwise noted.**

* * *

I changed my name to Alexa Martin and changed my looks. I applied to Preventers and luckily I was selected as a candidate for an interview.

It's funny. I'd never thought I would wind up back here. That I could never stay away. Here I am back to the one place Icame from. Back to the one place that holds so many memories for me.

I now stood before the office of the Preventers. It turns out that I was selected for a job interview with Lady Une, leader of the Preventers. I opened the door and walked inside.

_Not much has changed_.

I surveyed the area.

The same bland reception area with the same receptionsist. Elevators were to the left. People were bustling about as usual, not noticing that a used-to-be princess was among them.

_Ishould not be here._

I approached the front desk.

_I should not be here. They would recognize me, and all will be ruined. I don't want them to know_.

"How may I help you?" the receptionist asked, her eyes looking me up and down.

_Get me out of here_!

"Yes, I am here because I have an appointment with Lady Une," I answered, "I am Alexa Martin."

"She will bewith youin a minute," the lady replied, "if you don't mind waiting here for her."

"Thank you," I smiled. I sat down in a chair and waited for Lady Une.

Minutes passed by...

...Just as I was about to leave, a voice called to me.

"You're finally here!" a voice exclaimed. I turned to see Lady Une approach me.

_She didn't change._

"Please to meet you, ma'm," I replied with a smile.

"And polite, too," she continued, "Follow me."

"You look strong," she noticed as we walked down a long corridor.

I had short red hair now. I wore skin-tight pants and a mid-drift tank top. I wore green contacts tokeep my blue eyes hidden.

"I'm stronger than you think," I replied.

_Who knew that I would actually learn something from the outside world._

"Now you can meet your coworkers," she continued.

She opened the door to the briefing room. Inside were the guys along with my old girlfriends. Even Heero, Milliardo, and Noin were there. They all sat there, staring at me.

_Just breathe._

"You guys," Lady Une started," this is Alexa Martin. She will be the new addition to the team. Why don't you start by introducing yourselves."

"I'm Hilde," my old best friend said," and this is Catherine, Dorothy, Sally, and Noin."

Each one answered when their name was called.

"I'm Quatre," the rich boy said," and that's Duo, Wufei, Heero, Trowa, and Zechs."

_They all look the same._

All of them were silent, except Duo was grinning sheepishly at me.

_Wonder what he's planning._

I turned to my brother.

"You're Milliardo Peacecraft," I said," Whatever happened to Relena Peacecraft?"

Heero glared at me, and Noin looked away.

"She is dead," Lady Une explained sadly.

_Don't be so sure._

Heero looked up at me, as if searching my eyes for a secret. He always had a way of reading people's faces.

_Please don't let him figure it out._

"You guys can call me Lexi," I smiled brightly.

"Heero," she said," I want you to showLexi to her room."

He nodded, and I followed him out the door. He led me to a nice room. It looked strangely similar to the room I always had when I was here.

_Maybe it's a different one._

"Thank you," I said.

I glanced at him, sensing sadness in his eyes.

_Did he really miss her...me? Does that mean that he cares?_

"You must've really loved her, huh?" I asked.

He gave me one of his all-famous "death glares."

"Mind your own business," he growled.

He left the room.

"Touchy," I muttered.

_He does care!_

At least that's what my heart was saying. My head was saying otherwise.

* * *

It's weird being back here now. I always end up saying the wrong thing but I catch myself in time. I have to get used to the servants again. I had washed my own dishes, and Noin complained to me.

"That's what the hired help is for," she said.

"I'm sorry, ma'm," I replied," I'm just used to doing my own things. Why leave this for the servants to do when I can just as easily do it myself?"

"No worries," she said," there are more important things for you to do than worry about the dishes."

"Yes, ma'm," I answered.

"How about you go and see Lady Une now," she continued," she told me that she wanted to see you."

"I will," I replied," thank you, Ms. Noin."

I made my way out of the kitchen and found Lady Une in her office.

"I was told you wanted to see me, ma'm?" I asked once I entered.

"Yes," she started," have a seat."

I sat down in a chair.

"Are you familiar with mobile suits, Lexi?" she asked.

I nodded eagerly.

"I am also familiar in piloting a gundam," I boasted.

"Really?" she asked," and how is this?"

"Ever since I saw the gundams," I started," I became dedicated to learn how to pilot one."

"That wasn't said in your résumé," she added.

"I know," I grinned.

"You may leave now," she said.

I nodded and left the room, bumping into Duo along the way.

"Hey, girlie," he grinned, "how's it hanging?"

"Not much," I smiled, "how about you?"

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going dancing with us tonight," he replied, "You know, to welcome you into the group."

_Really? Should I?_

"Why not," I smiled at him, "it should be fun."

"I'll make sure Heero goes, too," he added, running off.

_Now why would he want to do that?_

* * *

**/Heero's POV/**

I sat in my room, glaring at the wall.

_"You must've really loved her, huh?"Lexi asked._

"Stupid...not-minding-her-own-business-nosy..." I muttered.

Can't say that I blame her. I had her checked out, too. Her credentials were good. She had some amazing skills for a girl.

I must be going crazy. Back in that room, looking into her eyes. I could've sworn that she was Relena.

I almostkissed her...damn.

I never before kissed Relena...wait...there was that one time when Duo put us both under a mistletoe.

Ihad never been kissed before that time. And I will never forget.

Someone was knocking at my door.

"What?" Ianswered.

"Heero, old buddy," Duo called, "open up."

Igroanedand opened the door. Duo stood in the hallway, grinning at me.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed.

"Calm down," Duo replied, "I want you to come dancing with us tonight."

"No," I muttered, trying to shut the door.

"But..." he tried tohold back the door.

"No," I repeated, succeeding in closing the door.

"ButLexi's coming!" he cried

_What?_

"Alright..." I sighed, defeated.

"Yay!" Duo cried, running off.

_Lexi's going? But why? It'll confirm my suspicions if I get to know her._

I looked inside my closet for something suitable to wear.

If my suspicions are correct than she is not who she thinks.

_I hope that I am right._

* * *

**A/N:** _Just what is Heero planning? Find out in the next chapter._


	4. Heero likes Lexi?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N:** _I realized that the stupid computer that I use makes all the words jumble together for no apparent reason. I am not going to bother with it because I can still read it and I hope that no one has trouble reading it as well._

_Hope you like this chapter. Comments and suggestions are appreciated._

**Notes:  
/bbbb/ **is changes in POV.  
_iii _is thoughts.  
**Main story is in Relena's POV unless otherwise noted.**

* * *

I stood there, outside the shower, drying myself.

_Why would Heero decide to come? He never did before._

Heero was one who was always antisocial. He would rather work than hang out or be with his friends. Or at least that was theway that I saw it.

There was that one time...It was a Christmas party if I remember correctly. We had all participated in the "Secret Santa" thing that Hilde had suggested for us to do. It was a cheaper way of buying presents and it made it so much easier to concentrate on just the one person.

Of course, nothing was as it seemed. Each of the guys had their girlfriends...Talk about rigged. I, on the other hand, got Mr. Personality himself...That is, if he actually had one.

He is so hard to get something for. He is usually so guarded that you can never find out what he really likes or dislikes.

I eventually settled on a wristwatch and a picture frame that held a picture of the whole group. I remember his reaction when I gave it to him...He actually hugged me and kissed me...

Yeah, right. I wish.

He looked a little surprised. I could say that his eyes widened just a little bit. He nodded and thanked me. No smile, no hug, nothing!

I continued to dry myself, humming a little song that was stuck in my head.

_I can't get you outta my head. Your love is all I think about._(1)

That's if he had any love to show.

The door suddenly opened and I gasped, trying to cover myself. I gasped again when I saw the person's face.

* * *

**/Heero's POV/**

I sat at the table at dinner, watching Alexa with such intensity that I could have burned a hole right through her.

I watched her expression as Duo told everyone that I was going to go out with them tonight.

Her eyes widened as if she was surprised. After a while, they softened and she continued to eat her salad.

_She doesn't eat much._

Why could she have been so surprised? It's not like she really knows me or the way that I am. Or could she?

She left after eating to go get ready, she said.

I watched her leave, my eyes never leaving her.

"Heero!" Duo called.

I turned towards him, stunned.

"I've been trying to call you for a couple of minutes now," Duo said.

"..." I didn't say anything.

"Looks like someone likes Lexi," Hilde said.

"Not," I answered, "She intrigues me, that's all."

"Liar," Catherine muttered.

Both she and Dorothy laughed.

"Come on, man," Duo said as he patted me on my back, "Relena's been dead for years now. I know that you loved her but maybe Lexi could be good for you."

"She would want you to move on, Heero," Noin said.

Everyone nodded.

I stood up and left the room.

_Would you want me to move on, Relena? Would you like that?_

I wasn't sure what to do.

I turned in front of the bathroom and opened the door. I froze at the sight before me, not hearing the gasp.

Lexi stood before me, trying to cover herself with the towel. Not before I got a good look at her, and man, did she look good. Her body was...amazing. It looked as it were part of an angel.

She was gorgeous, I had to admit. It didn't help that she left the door unlocked.

"Sorry," I muttered, turning away. I left the room.

"You should have knocked, Yuy!" I heard her shout as I entered my room.

* * *

"You should have knocked, Yuy!" I shouted after him.

_How dare he?_

Walking in here as if he had the right. I should teach him a lesson.

I wrapped the towel around myself and stepped into the hallway.

The boys were talking about something in the other room, so I listened with my good hearing.

"He really does like her, doesn't he?" Quatre asked.

"I'm pretty sure he does," Duo said, "You should've seen his face when we asked him. He was redder than a tomato."

_Blushing? Heero? Yeah, right._

"Lexi can make him forget all about Relena," Duo continued.

_Are they trying to set me up with Heero?_

I entered my room quickly and got dressed. I put on a black mini skirt with a red and black top. On my feet, I had on high-heeled sandals since my toes were painted red.

I ran a hand through my chin-length hair to make it curly. Putting some lipstick and jewelry on, the outfit was complete.

_So they want to set me up, huh? Well then, Heero, eat your heart out. Because you ain't getting anything from me!_

I opened the door and met the other girls outside. It seems that the boys are still getting ready.

"You look great!" Hilde exclaimed.

Hilde had on a pair of black pants with a blue top. She had on black boots and her usual hairstyle. Catherine had on a black dress with a lavender sweater on top. She had on sandals. Dorothy had on beige capris with a black and white top. She had on black high-heeled shoes.

Sally, unfortunately, was not going out tonight. She and Wufei were working tonight. Noin and my brother were not going out either. Noin, as it turns out, is almost 5 months pregnant with their second child. Their first child is a boy named Zachary Peacecraft. He is an adorable little boy with Milliardo's blonde hair and Noin's eyes. He is now 3 years old.

"The boys take so long, don't they," Dorothy asked us as we waited.

"I'm going on ahead then," I announced.

"Why?" Catherine asked.

_Because I don't want to wait to have fun!_

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," I proclaimed, "I've been doing it for a while now. I don't need no guy to walk with me. See you when you get there.

They all nodded.

I walked out of the place, heading downthe sidewalkto a nightclub that I recently found out about. Of course, they all knew about it already.

_If they thought that I was going to actually wait for Heero...Oh, well._

The bouncer greeted me as I walked inside the nightclub.

* * *

**A/N:** _I wonder what will happen...Stay tuned._

_1. Kylie Minogue sings that song "Can't get you out of my head." not me!_


	5. Confrontation with Matthew Barton

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**A/N:** _Thanks to Inda for letting me know of my typo in the last chapter. It has been fixed. Here is another chapter for you. Also, I know that Heero, Relena, and the others seem a little out of character. I just like them that way._

**Notes:  
/bbbb/ **is changes in POV.  
_iii _is thoughts.  
**Main story is in Relena's POV unless otherwise noted.**

* * *

I walked inside the club when my cell phone rang. 

"Why didn't you wait for us?" a voice asked.

Heero. It was just like him to get all cave-man like on me.

"Calm down, Yuy," I said, "I am a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Be careful," he warned, "wait for us by the door."

"Party pooper," I pouted, "I'll try to behave while you're gone."

He hung up on me.

_Shows how much he knows. Stupid...good-for-nothing..._

He is supposedly the unappointed "leader" of our group, so he thinks that he can dictate to us and we're supposed to follow.Well, not anymore.

I stood by the door, waiting for the others to come.

I watched as the music played and people danced with each other. If I was still Relena, I would not have been allowed to go to this type of place. Milliardo would've had like ten million guards surrounding the area making sure that I was safe.

I surveyed the area and eventually focused on a person.

_He looks familiar._

I glanced at him again, my eyes blinking to make sure that I was not dreaming.

It was Matthew Barton...and he was coming this way.

I glared at him as he stopped in front of me.

"You look as if you have seen a ghost," he said, smiling that smug smile of his.

"You act like I want to see you," I glared at him again.

"You know that you belong to me," he looked me up and down, "I don't want anyone seeing my woman dressed like this. If it was for me..."

"I ain't your woman!" I growled at him as I walked out the club and down the alley, "I can dress however I feel like and don't give a damn what you have to say! You think that just by raping me and keeping me all these years makes you think that you own me. Well, guess what, you don't!"

"If I find out that Heero Yuy has touched you..." he started.

I turned and faced him.

"What?" I asked, "what are you going to do? Heero can take you. I don't need to protect him."

"You will do as I say," Matthew commanded me, "I wish for you to become Huntress again and kill members of the Alliance."

Huntress was my name when I was forced to kill people that Matthew didn't "like." Back when he used to control me, he made me kill anyone that gave him a dirty look. I hated doing that...

"Like hell I will," I growled.

"You actually think that you got away from me," he laughed, "Here you are pretending to be something that you are not, thinking that you got away from doing my dirty work. Well, you're wrong, princess. I still control you. You are doing everything according to my plan. And you will kill the members of the Alliance."

"And if I don't?" I prompted.

"I heard that Relena's brother had a son," he explained, "you wouldn'twant anything to happen to him, now do you?"

I spit in his face. He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall.

"I won't do it!" I growled, "I will protect them."

He pressed his face against mine, sending chills down my spine.

"And just how are you going to do that?" he asked.

One things that Peacecrafts had the ability to do was telekinetic powers. Milliardo has the ability to read other people's minds and reads their strategies as well. That was how he became a formidable warrior.

I, on the other hand, have had extensive training in my abilities. I mean, what else was I going to do while I was locked up in that cell. I am able to make objects move and levitate myself to the point where I can actually fly. I can also communicate with others using my mind. I am pretty sure that I am able to do other things but I am still uncertain as to how far my abilities go. I just know that they advanced since my becoming a mere machine.

I focused my mind, trying to picture Matthew as a ball that I would like to throw into the sun. His body floated up and was flung into the trash dumpster.

I turned and noticed Heero and the others coming this way. I guess they heard the shouting and came running.

"Are you alright?" Heero asked me.

I nodded.

"Just taking out the trash," I replied, glaring at Matthew.

He ran off. Heero glared after him, then he turned at me and frowned.

_What didI do?_

I walked inside, and the others followed.

* * *

**A/N:** _Here you are. More soon. _


	6. The Club

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**A/N:** _Here is another chapter for you. It's going to be a little shorter than the others because right now, I am getting over Laryngitis which I have had almost 4 days now. Thanks to all my reviewers: SanzoGirl, Pureevil230, Inda, and Dark-inu-yami. You have my thanks. This chapter is dedicated to you!_

_Here are the ages of everyone in this story:_

_Relena, Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Hilde, Dorothy are all 24 years old.  
Sally, Milliardo, Lucretzia are 28 years old.  
Lady Une is 30 years old.  
Catherine is 25 years old.  
Zachary Peacecraft is 3 years old._

_Read and review please._

**Notes:  
/bbbb/ **is changes in POV.  
_iii _is thoughts.  
**Main story is in Relena's POV unless otherwise noted.**

* * *

We all took our seats at a table. The club had these tables with black velvet chairs. There was no bright lights, only muliticolored ones around the building. There was a big dance floor, where many people were dancing. There was also a bar with so many drinks that you are least likely to get the same thing twice. People were also eating here, meaning that you could probably get a decent meal out of this place. 

I, unfortunately, chose the seat next to Heero. It seems that everyone is trying their "pair off Lexi with Heero plan." Obviously, it's not going to work. I will not be apart of anyone's plan.

Heero glanced at me. He wore a dark blue dress shirt with short sleeves and long black pants. He looked incredible.

_Get your mind out of the gutter, Peacecraft._

Oh...I have to stop doing that.

A waitress came up to our table, wearing a pair of unbelievably short shorts and a tube top. She had so much makeup on that she looked like a barbie doll.

"What can I get for you today?" she asked, eyeing all the males within our group.

"I would like two cheeseburgers, fries, chicken wings, soda, beer, and cheesecake," Duo proclaimed proudly.

We all stared at him in shock.

He nervously glanced at us.

"What?" he asked.

Hilde laughed, as did the rest of us.

"I would like some tea," Quatre said.

"They do not serve tea here, Quatre," Dorothy nudged him.

"I'll see what I can do," the waitress replied.

"I want a margarita," Hilde spoke up, "and some mozzarella sticks."

"Me, too," Catherine and Dorothy agreed.

"What about you?" the waitress turned to Heero.

"A beer," Heero said, "in a bottle. Not in a cup."

She nodded, writing everything down.

"I would like some nachos and a soda," Trowa said.

"You spoke more than two words today," Duo announced, "I'm shocked."

"I want some water," I told her.

She walked off, her hips swaying to and fro.

"You sure that you are not hungry, Lexi?" Hilde asked me, full of concern.

"Not really," I replied, thinking of a lie to tell them, "I feel more like throwing up than eating."

Heero frowned at me.

_Again? What's his problem?_

Being an android, I do not need to eat or drink to stay alive. I am able to eat once in a while and still maintain all my bodily functions. I do not need to deal with the necessary routines that "normal" humans do.

Our food came after a few minutes. Duo started eating his food as if it were his last meal and that he was going to die any second.

I sipped my water, amazed at how much everyone still is the same.

People were dancing again. Our group got up to dance, leaving Heero and me at the table.

"Bored, huh?" I asked Heero.

"Why were you out there with that guy?" Heero asked, getting to the point.

_He never gives me a break, does he?_

"I had just arrived at the club when this fool decided that I would be his "girl" for the night," I lied, "after we exchangeda few words and threats were made, he still did not understand. He decided to try and take me by force. He made the mistake of actually groping me. If you guys did not arrive, I would've killed the prick."

He stared into my eyes searching for answers.

Wechatted some moreand danced until almost midnight. It was then that we decided to head back since we all had to go to work in the morning.

"Good night," I called to everyone.

Heero walked me up to my room.

"I had lots of fun," I said, "Thanks."

He looked up at me and smiled.

_He actually smiled?_

What happened next was what I had only dreamed of...

He kissed me.

I melted into the kiss as he held me close. He let go as I opened the door and he followed, shutting it behind him.

* * *

**/Author's POV/**

That night, as they explored each other's bodies, the two became one.

Now if only Relena would tell Heero ofher "ghastly" past.

* * *

**A/N:** _How do you like that? I wanted to make it short and to the point. Also, I am not good with lemons so I just wrote up to that point and you can figure it out there, I'm sure._

_Here is a preview of the next chapter:_

I paced around my room, thinking of last night.

_How could I have let this happen? Sure he had too much to drink...But I didn't. I should've stopped it. But it felt so..._

I stopped as I stared at my window. A note was taped to the door. I opened it and read the note and looked at the corresponding picture.

I gasped at what I saw.

_ Read and Review! _


	7. Realizations

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**A/N:** _Here is another chaper. I am feeling a whole lot better than I was. I am still sick, though. Here is another chapter to keep you company..._

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_I know that it was yesterday but I still wanted to say it_

_Here is the chapter._

**Notes:  
/bbbb/ **is changes in POV.  
_iii _is thoughts.  
_"iii" _is telepathic communication or written notes.  
**Flashback**...you get the idea.  
**Main story is in Relena's POV unless otherwise noted.**

* * *

I woke up and looked around, noticing that there was no one beside me.

_Just like Heero._

I stood up and took a quick shower. As the water cascaded down my body, my thoughts drifted to the events that played the night before.

The club...Heero had too much to drink...Heero and I...

_How could I have let this happen? Sure he had too much to drink...but I didn't. I should've stopped it. But it felt so..._

Right.

That was the word that I was looking for.

I had been waiting for that moment for so long. It just felt so right to be with him. To have him treat me gently and not hurt me as Matthew did.

_But still..._

I was still thinking about it once I left the shower and dried myself.

I stopped as I stared at my window. A note was taped to the door. I opened it and read the note and looked at the corresponding picture.

I gasped at what I saw.

It was a picture of me and Heero. From last night.

_But how?_

I read the note.

_"Dearest Huntress...You have done a very naughty thing. You are **mine**. No one else deserves you. You are my treasure...my whore. You belong to me...I will have that Heero Yuy's head on a platter for touching what's mine. You will do as I say and kill him as well. If not, you will lose everything that matters to you. Eventually, I will have my way. You know it. So just do as I say before you make me really mad."_

The stupid bastard.

_I will kill him!_

How dare he do this to me? Take pictures of me like he has any right. I do not give in easily. He knows that I will fight him every step of the way since I had fought for my freedom and cut off his hand.

My thoughts wandered back to last night again. When Matthew Barton grabbed me, I noticed that he did it with his left hand...The one that I cut off.

Ibrushedmy hairand put ona headband. Pulling on a pair of shorts and a white tank top, I sat down and tied on my sneakers. Quickly I left the room, making my way to the kitchen.

Heero was there.

He was grabbing himself abagel and smothering it with cream cheese.

He glanced at me as I wandered over to the counter and grabbed an apple. I also poured myself a cup of orange juice. I sat down and rushed to finish my breakfast.

"Lexi..." he started.

"Heero," I interrupted, "about last night..."

"I know," he replied, "and I'm sorry that I took advantage of you like that. I usually don't drink that much."

"What are you saying?" I asked, "that you regret what happend?"

"..." he didn't say anything.

"Fine," I glared at him, "I'll take your silence as 'yes.' Your loss."

I left the room, eventually leaving the building.

_Stupid...good-for-nothing...Heero Yuy...I hate him...I love him..._

I hate the way that man makes me feel. He has always been able to do this to me. I would take all of his insults and still I love him. I will always love him.

I ran towards the beach, where a lone figure stood.

Using my android capabilities, I focused on the character and glared at the man...My tormentor.

It was because of him that I have been gone. Because of him that I am no longer "pure" as I should be. He took away my innocence. My life. My humanity. I even lost Heero because of him.

No longer will I be called the "Dove of Peace." Because of him I was forced to become Huntress, the Angel of Death.

_He wants me to kill...huh? Fine._

I took out my gun, which I had oh-so-discreetly hidden in my clothes, and aimed at him.

_Die!_

* * *

**/Heero's POV/**

I stood there after Lexi left the room.

_Stupid...stupid...stupid._

I was not planning on saying that. The words just came out.

I was planning on saying that last night was the first night that I felt so alive in so long...since Relena's "death."

Lexi...was amazing and experienced...She kissed so much like...

_Enough of that._

I have to stop thinking of Relena. Maybe that's why I froze and let Lexi thought what she did. I had everything planned out in my head but I froze.

_Good going perfect soldier._

Perfect soldier Heero Yuy could not accomplish something so simple as declaring his feelings towards a girl.

_Maybe that was why I lost Relena in the first place._

I noticed that as she left the room, she had a tattoo on her lower back. It was a picture of a dove.

Dove...why does that seem so familiar?

**Flashback**

"You lost the bet Relena!" Hilde shouted at her as we pulled up in front of this place.

"I thought you were joking, Hilde," Relena argued, glaring back at her.

"Now you have to do it!" she cried, pushing Relena into the tattoo parlor.

Relena, after much persuasion from Hilde, finally decided to get her tattoo, as per the terms of her bet.

I watched as she settled on a picture of a dove for her lower back.

As that man drew on her, I was seething.

_How dare he touch her? She's mine._

But she wasn't mine. She belonged to the world.

Her brother was angry once he found out about Relena's tattoo. He ordered her to have it removed but she refused. During that whole argument, she did not falter. She won the battle.

She turned towards me and smiled.

**End Flashback**

I gasped...all the pieces coming together.

Her being so familiar with us. Her telekinetic powers (**A/N:** _He did notice that she did not throw the guy into the dumpster_). Her kiss. Her tattoo.

It was her.

Relena was alive!

_And I slept with her..._

Lexi was Relena. I just know it. Her brother is going to kill me once he finds out.

Quickly, I ran out of the building, determined to find her.

I found her on the boardwalk leading to the beach. She was positioned, aiming her gun at the lone figure by the water.

"No!" I shouted.

She shot at the man in his leg. He fell to the ground. Turning towards me, she glared and ran to the man.

I ran after her.

* * *

"No!" I heard once the shot rang. The bullet hit Matt in the leg.

I glared at the person...Heero.

Quickly, I ran towards Matt to finish the job.

I picked up his body and lifted him.

"Stupid girl!' he growled, "how dare you?"

"I am sick and tired of you," I growled shaking him furiously, "you have no right in controlling my life anymore. You have already taken so much from me yet you still think that you own me."

"Haven't you learned anything yet?" he glared at me, breaking free, "I do own you. As long as I have the power to control you, I do own you. You belong to me since I took you all those years ago!"

I glared at the man, waiting for my next opportunity to strike. Heero ran down the beach, eventually reaching us.

"Look who is here," Matt laughed, "Heero Yuy is here to save you again."

I glared at him.

_"Don't you dare!"_ I projected into his mind.

_"From the looks of things I don't have to." _he shot back.

"What is going on?" Heero asked.

"Just talking to my whore," Matt laughed again.

"I was never your whore!" I shouted aiming my gun and shooting him in the arm this time.

"You think that you are so lucky just because you have your Heero here," Matt said, "but just you wait. You are forever mine. Heero cannot protect you or you family, princess.I will kill all of them and have you again."

Oz soldiers came and took him on their ship.

I shot at the ship but didn't do much damage.

"Damn you!" I growled, falling to my knees.

Heero stared at me.

"Relena," he whispered.

"I am Lexi Martin," I glared at him, "Relena died years ago. How dare you confuse me with someone else."

"But you are Relena," he continued, "You just have to be. The way you act around us, the way you use telekinetic abilities, that kiss we shared, that tattoo. You are Relena."

_Damn...I forgot about that._

"I am not Relena," I lied have lived in Japan all my life."

"Liar," he glanced at me, as if he was looking into my soul, "tell me the truth."

I froze.

Howcould he want that? To tell him the truth would mean to tell him who...what I really am. What would happen if I do? Would he be angry? Sad?

_But what would happen if you don't._

I turned away from him, wondering what I should do.

"Relena," he said again.

I turned on him.

"I can never be Relena again!" I cried.

* * *

**A/N:** _There you have it. This chapter was a little hard to write because I could not express it as I wanted to. I will be looking over this chapter and rewriting it to make it better. Until then, here's a preview of the next chapter._

All was quiet once I shouted that sentence at him.

"What are you talking about?" Heero asked, kneeling down beside me.

I glanced up at him, tears welling in my eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked, "do you want to know how Relena Peacecraft died and Alexa Martin was born?"

_Read and review._


	8. It all comes out

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**A/N:** _Sorry that I haven't been on in a while. I have been sick on and off for these last few weeks. Spring is almost here. The cold weather is finally going away. Newayz, here is the chapter that you all have been waiting for. _

_Me: Also, sorry about the stupid typos...stupid evil computers..._

_Duo: Liar! You just suck._

_Me: Excuse me...-grabs a certain pilot by his long braid-_

_Duo: No!_

_Me: -poking head out the door- Reviews are welcomed. Comments appreciated. No flames, please. _

_Where we last left off:_

**"I am not Relena," Ilied, "Ihave lived in Japan all my life."**

**"Liar," he glanced at me, as if he was looking into my soul, "tell me the truth."**

**I froze.**

**Howcould he want that? To tell him the truth would mean to tell him who...what I really am. What would happen if I do? Would he be angry? Sad?**

_**But what would happen if you don't.**_

**I turned away from him, wondering what I should do.**

**"Relena," he said again.**

**I turned on him.**

**"I can never be Relena again!" I cried.**

_Here is the chapter._

**Notes:  
/bbbb/ **is changes in POV.  
_iii _is thoughts.  
_"iii" _is telepathic communication or written notes.  
**Flashback**...you get the idea.  
**Main story is in Relena's POV unless otherwise noted.**

**

* * *

**

All was quiet once I shouted that sentence at him.

"What are you talking about?" Heero asked, kneeling down beside me.

I glanced up at him, tears welling in my eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked, "do you want to know how Relena Peacecraft died and Alexa Martin was born?"

"What happend to you?" he asked.

"All those years ago..." I started, "Oz faked my death so that you guys would give up looking for me. That first night, he raped me."

"I woke up to find myself strapped to a table. After explaining who he was, he had his horde of doctors rip me limb from limb and put me back together as an android."

"I was forced to do all these things for him because he was able to 'control' me. He had a remote control which controlled my every function. I was _forced_ to please him...to kill for him...to do anything that his sick twisted mind wanted me to."

"It was then that I was forced to become Huntress. He made me kill members of the Alliance just for his sick pleasure. It seemed to thrill him that the Alliance members were being killed by the one person who was least likely to do it."

"I cried for each and every one of them. I wrote letters to their families once I broke free from that hell hole. I did not identify who I was but I expressed my sympathy."

Heero was quiet.

"None of my letters were returned. I kind of figured that it would be like this. I moved from place to place, trying to outrun Oz. Each time they would get closer, kill anyone who knew me, and I would end up running again."

"I realized that I could never defeat them on my own. It was then that I returned to Preventer headquarters as Alexa Martin."

"But..." Heero interrrupted.

"Let me finish!" I cried, silencing him.

"Do you know what was the worst part of it all?" I asked him.

"I waited...I waited for you to come and save me. I did not expect to be left there all of these years. I figured that you would see through his plan and find me. Every night that he raped me, I was angry. I cried because you did not care for me."

"If I was there..." Heero started.

"But you weren't!" I shouted.

"You weren't there to help me. You left, remember! You were gone while I was kidnapped. You were gone each time that I was raped. You were gone while I was being killed and reborn! You didn't even stop me as Huntress."

"Relena..." he whispered, "I..."

I glared at him.

"Save it!" I hissed, "I didn't hear it then and I don't want to hear it now."

I walked off, leaving a shocked Heero in my wake.

* * *

**A/N:** _How do you like it? More soon. Read and review._


	9. Relena again

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**A/N:** _Here's a new update for you. I hate the stupid computer. It keeps messing me up. I should just not bother using it but the only time I actually get to write is at school in between classes. Oh, well. Life goes on._

_Here is the new chapter._

_Me: Duo has learned his lesson. Haven't you?_

_Duo: And if I say no?_

_Me: Then I will throw your sorry behind to the millions of fans below so that they can have their way with you._

_Duo: hmmmmm..._

_Me: While Duo decides, here is the new chapter._

_Where we last left off:_

**"You weren't there to help me. You left, remember! You were gone while I was kidnapped. You were gone each time that I was raped. You were gone while I was being killed and reborn! You didn't even stop me as Huntress."**

**"Relena..." he whispered, "I..."**

**I glared at him.**

**"Save it!" I hissed, "I didn't hear it then and I don't want to hear it now."**

**I walked off, leaving a shocked Heero in my wake.**

**Notes:  
/bbbb/ **is changes in POV.  
_iii _is thoughts.  
_"iii" _is telepathic communication or written notes.  
**Flashback**...you get the idea.  
**Main story is in Relena's POV unless otherwise noted.**

* * *

I rushed past everyone in the building as I ran to my room.

I started putting things in my suitcase.

_I don't know what to do. He is going to tell everyone._

I had no idea what was going to happen. What would everyone say? The only choices that I have is to run away or stay and face the music. On the other hand, I could surprise them by making a reappearance as Relena.

_I don't know!_

I punched the mirror, breaking glass all over the place. My hand started to bleed as pieces of glass were embedded into my skin. I smiled, knowing the strength I possessed.

I did not feel the pain. I could never feel the pain.

A knock sounded at my door.

"Lexi?" a voice called, "Are you alright?"

Heero.

_What does he want now?_

"I'm not feeling well, Heero," I answered, wrapping my hand in ablanket to stop the blood, "Just leave me alone."

"We need to talk," he said.

"No," I said firmly.

"Yes," he argued back, "Or I will tell everyone your little secret."

_How dare you!_

"So?" I countered, "does it matter? Everyone would find out soon anyway."

"Open this door," he commanded.

"Make me!" I shouted at him.

I edged closer to the window, ready to jump out at any given moment.

"Open the door now," he repeated.

Blood seeped through the blanket, dripping onto the ground.

I stood quiet.

"Lexi," he called my name again.

More voices sounded outside the room.

"What's going on?" Duo asked.

"She won't come out," Heero explained, "I think something's wrong with her."

_Way to tell a lie, Yuy._

"See you later!" I called, jumping out the window.

I ran past the guards, telling them that I had to leave.

Some people called after me once they noticed the blood on my arm.

I continued running, never looking back.

* * *

**/Heero's POV/**

I banged on the door once I heard something shatter.

"Open this door!" I commanded her.

_Please._

"Make me!" she cried.

"Open the door now," I repeated.

Duo ran up here, with the other guys.

"What's going on?" he asked.

_I can't tell them the truth yet._

"She won't come out,"I explained, "I think something's wrong with her."

All was quiet.

"Lexi?" I tried again.

_Relena!_

"See you later!" she called.

I kicked down the door, only to see her gone.

"There she goes!" Duo pointed out the window.

She ran through the gates, never looking back once.

I stepped in something wet on the ground.

"Looks like blood," Wufei examined.

"She was bleeding?" Quatre asked.

_Oh, god._

"That could explain the glass on the floor by the mirror," Trowa muttered.

"Trowa spoke more than three words today," Duo gasped in awe.

They turned and left the room.

I glanced from the broken mirror to the open window.

"Relena," I whispered.

_Please be okay._

* * *

A week has passed since I left the Preventers. My hand has healed and I changed my hair back to normal. It grew to about chin-length. I took out the color contacts and smiled into my reflection.

I decided that it was best for me to return to being Relena. I could use all the help that I could get against Matthew Barton and Oz.

_I will kill him._

I had applied again to Preventers for Lexi's position. I used an alias when applying so that no one would recognize my name.

I stood outside Preventers again.

_Here I am...back...again._

I walked inside and found Lady Une.

"Who might you be?" she asked, not once looking up from her paperwork.

"Relena Peacecraft, ma'm," I replied, grinning.

She looked up at me and gasped.

"Oh...my...god..." she whispered.

"How are you?" I asked.

"It...can't be. You're supposed to be dead," she shook her head.

"Nope," I smiled proudly, "I'm still kicking."

She walked up to me and hugged me.

"You're alive!" she cried.

She sat down again and picked up her phone.

"Zechs," she said once the line was picked up, "I'm sending over the new applicant to you."

I smiled at her. She nodded and let me out the office.

"You're hired," she explained, "I just want him to see you."

I nodded and found my way to his office.

I looked inside and found out that everyone else was there.

I knocked on the door.

"I am here to apply for the position vacancy," I announced.

"Name?" my brother asked. Everyone seemed into the program on the television; they didn't look at me once.

"How could you forget me, big brother?" I asked.

He looked up at me and his eyes widened.

"Re...Relena?" he gasped.

Everyone else turned to look at me.

"Relena?" Duo asked.

Heero glared at me.

_"I'm ignoring you." _I projected to him.

I kept a smile on my face.

"Of course it's me," I said, "who else could it be?"

"You can't be," Noin said, "you're dead."

"Could a dead person walk around like this?" I asked, demonstrating.

"Oh-my-gosh!" Hilde cried out running to me and embraced me, "It is her!"

Everyone took their turns hugging me, except for Wufei; it was more of a pat on the back.

Heero not once got up to hug me. Instead he walked out of the room.

_Stupid...inconsiderate..._

"What's wrong with Heero?" I asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"What happened to you after all of these years?" my brother asked me.

I started to explain my story, not going into as much detail as I went with Heero. I didn't tell them that I was an android, or the fact that I was Huntress. All I told them was that I was kept inside an Oz base for the last few years, until just recently that I got out. I did not tell them that I was Lexi either.

* * *

**A/N:** _Here is another chapter._

_More soon._


	10. Just Sex

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**A/N:** _Here's a new update for you. Sorry that I haven't written in a while. It's my first day back at school after spring break._

_Hope you like it._

_Where we last left off:_

Heero not once got up to hug me. Instead he walked out of the room.

_Stupid...inconsiderate..._

**"What's wrong with Heero?" I asked.**

**Everyone shrugged.**

**"What happened to you after all of these years?" my brother asked me.**

**I started to explain my story, not going into as much detail as I went with Heero. I didn't tell them that I was an android, or the fact that I was Huntress. All I told them was that I was kept inside an Oz base for the last few years, until just recently that I got out. I did not tell them that I was Lexi either.**

**Notes:  
/bbbb/ **is changes in POV.  
_iii _is thoughts.  
_"iii" _is telepathic communication or written notes.  
**Flashback**...you get the idea.  
**Main story is in Relena's POV unless otherwise noted.**

* * *

**/Heero's POV/**

I entered my room with a sigh.

I couldn't hug her. I knew it was her yet I couldn't accept her. I don't know why...

-knock...knock-

I opened the door and Relena glared at me.

"Where's the love?" she asked.

"Not here," I muttered, turning away from her.

"Are you mad?" she asked entering and shutting the door.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked.

"I did what you wanted," she pouted, "I came back as myself. Soon, I will tell the whole world."

"Does it matter anymore?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, "Of course it does. It would mean a lot to everyone to see me again."

"And you're going to run away the next time it becomes _too stressful_ for you?" I argued.

"Are you still going on about that?" she glared at me again, "I thought you cared about me."

"Things change," I shook my head.

"Was all that for nothing, Heero?" she asked, "you accepted me as Lexi when you wouldn't even give Relena a glance. You slept with me! Now that you know that I'm me again, you don't care."

"It was just sex," I shot back.

_Wrong move!_

"Just sex!" she cried out, "was that all I ever was to you? Next thing you are going to tell me that I was just an 'assignment' or even a 'bet.' Did you win? Were you going to get paid big time for sleeping with the Vice Foreign Minister?"

I was silent.

_Bet? What is she talkingabout?_

"I can see that you are not denying it," she was fuming, "I can't believe you. I can't believe that all I ever was to you wasa job. But why should I be surprised. I shouldn't have thought that the emotionless Heero couldn't think of anything else except work, even during sex."

_Low blow._

"Are you done?" I asked, when allI really wanted to do wasto hug her and tell her that she's wrong.

"Yes," she said, "I am done with you. Go to hell, Heero. That's all you deserve you cold selfish bastard. I hate you!"

Saying that, she left my room, slamming the door behind her.

I sat on the bed, thoughts running about my head.

_How could I have said that?_

I did not understand why I acted the way that I did. I hated the fact that she thought all that. But there was no way that I could stop her.

_It didn't matter when she was Lexi._

Now that she is herself again, she can do better than me. Much better.

* * *

_How do you like that? I am trying my best to keep the main theme of the story and add a little spice of my own. Hope you enjoy it. More soon._


	11. Patrick

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**A/N: **_Here is a new chapter for you. Sorry that it took forever, though. Enjoy!_

**"Yes," she said, "I am done with you. Go to hell, Heero. That's all you deserve you cold selfish bastard. I hate you!"**

**Saying that, she left my room, slamming the door behind her.**

**I sat on the bed, thoughts running about my head.**

_**How could I have said that?**_

**I did not understand why I acted the way that I did. I hated the fact that she thought all that. But there was no way that I could stop her.**

_**It didn't matter when she was Lexi.**_

**Now that she is herself again, she can do better than me. Much better.**

**Notes:  
/bbbb/ **is changes in POV.  
_iii _is thoughts.  
_"iii" _is telepathic communication or written notes.  
**(Scene change) **is change in setting.  
**Flashback**...you get the idea.  
**Main story is in Relena's POV unless otherwise noted.**

* * *

I ran out of the room. How could he be so inconsiderate. After all that I have done for him, he still pushes me away.

_He doesn't care at all._

I left the building and went down the road to the nearest bar.

I sat at the counter and ordered some water.

"_It was just sex." _

Tears fell from my eyes.

After all this time, I still cry for him.

I started sobbing into my drink.

"Are you alright miss?" the bartender asked me.

I looked up and saw the concern in his eyes.

"I am just fine," I wiped my eyes quickly.

"You look familiar..." he started.

"I know," I interrupted, "but don't say it. I don't need the attention."

He looked at me with his warm green eyes. He looked kind of cute, light blondish-brown hair and green eyes. He was about as tall as Heero is. He look about the same build too.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"Come closer and I'll tell you a secret," I whispered my name in his ear.

His eyes widened.

"You're dead?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"No," I replied, "I am just living again."

He looked confused.

"Long story...what was your name again?" I asked him.

"Patrick," he said quickly, "my name is Patrick Thompson."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled warmly.

"Would you like to do something after my shift is done?" he asked, eyes pleading.

_Should I?_

I smiled at him.

"Sure, why not," I agreed.

_It's about time I take control of my life._

We kept talking throughout the night.

**(Later on that night...outside Relena's house)**

"I really had a lot of fun, Patrick," I praised him. I got off of his motorcycle and walked up the driveway.

He really was a sweet guy. After his shift, we went out to a movie and walked along the beach. It was so amazing that I was able to get along with him. We have so many things in common, even a love for mobile suits and martial arts. He is much more fun than Heero.

He walked me to my door.

"Thanks a lot," I kissed his cheek.

He grabbed my arm and kissed my lips. We stood there for a couple of minutes, just kissing.

_He's not like Heero._

He did not kiss like Heero. Maybe it's something I'll just have to get used to.

I pulled away.

"I have to go to bed," I started.

"I know...You have peace to maintain," he laughed.

"Thanks again," I repeated, "Give me a call tomorrow."

"Have a good night," He hugged me. _So long, Heero._

I walked inside.

My brother and Heero stood there, glaring at me.

"Where the hell have you been?" Milliardo asked.

"Out," I replied, glaring back at them.

"Didn't you getting kidnapped before teach you anything?" Heero asked me.

"Didn't I tell you to go to hell, Heero?" I smiled innocently.

My brother glanced from Heero back to me.

"What?" he asked.

"I am allowed to go out," I replied, "You do not tell me what to do."

"No, I do not tell you what to do," Heero repeated me, "but as your security expert, I have a right to know where you are and if you should even be going or not."

"No you don't," I shot back, "you gave up that right years ago."

"Who was that guy?" My brother asked.

"A guy I just met," I wanted to see their reactions.

"So you kiss every guy you just happen to meet?" Heero asked, eyes flaming.

"No," I replied, "Just every guy who happens to make me feel good."

"Go to your room Relena," my brother all but shouted at me.

"You know what, Milliardo," I shot back at him, "I will go when I feel like it."

I walked away from both of them.

* * *

**/Heero's POV/**

_How could she just kiss someone else as if I meant nothing to her?_

You wanted it that way, remember?????

I may have wanted it, but that doesn't mean that I get to stand by and watch it happen.

_She is mine!!!!_

* * *

**/Author's POV/**

Patrick left Relena's house with a smile on his face.

Whistling a tune, he got on his motorcycle and drove to an abandoned building across town.

After pressing a series of buttons on the keypad, he walked inside.

He entered a dark room.

"Were you able to complete your task, Thompson?" a voice asked.

"She is officially my girlfriend, sir," Patrick replied gazing in the eyes of Matthew Barton.

"Good," Matthew said.

* * *

_More soon!!! _


	12. Unfaithful

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**A/N: **_here is a new chappie for you. Here's where we left off:_

"A guy I just met," I wanted to see their reactions.

"So you kiss every guy you just happen to meet?" Heero asked, eyes flaming.

"No," I replied, "Just every guy who happens to make me feel good."

"Go to your room Relena," my brother all but shouted at me.

"You know what, Milliardo," I shot back at him, "I will go when I feel like it."

I walked away from both of them.

* * *

**/Heero's POV/**

_How could she just kiss someone else as if I meant nothing to her?_

You wanted it that way, remember?????

I may have wanted it, but that doesn't mean that I get to stand by and watch it happen.

_She is mine!!!!_

* * *

**/Author's POV/**

Patrick left Relena's house with a smile on his face.

Whistling a tune, he got on his motorcycle and drove to an abandoned building across town.

After pressing a series of buttons on the keypad, he walked inside.

He entered a dark room.

"Were you able to complete your task, Thompson?" a voice asked.

"She is officially my girlfriend, sir," Patrick replied gazing in the eyes of Matthew Barton.

"Good," Matthew said.

**Notes:  
/bbbb/ **is changes in POV.  
_iii _is thoughts.  
_"iii" _is telepathic communication or written notes.  
**(Scene change) **is change in setting.  
**Flashback**...you get the idea.  
**Main story is in Relena's POV unless otherwise noted.**

* * *

I was at the gym in the Preventer's building, training. 

I, much to Milliardo's and Heero's displeasure, have been dating Patrick for almost a year now. We are almost "engaged."

But something seems wrong. I feel as if I am doing something wrong, to someone.

_**Story of my life, searching for the light, but it keeps avoiding me.**_

I shook my head as I punched the punching bag. "What's wrong with me?" I muttered.

_**Sorrow in my soul, 'cause it seems that wrong, really loves my company.**_

**Could it be that I actually feel bad about something?**

I walked to the locker room to take a quick shower.

**Heero.**

_**He's more than a man, and this is more than love, the reason that the sky is blue.**_

I stepped into the shower and let the water cascade down my body.

_Calm down, don't tell me you actually still love him?_

**_The clouds are rollin' in, because I'm gone again, and to him I just can't be true._**

I quickly ran out of the shower and got dressed.

**I still love him.**

_**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful, And it kills him inside, To know that I am happy with some other guy, I can see him dyin'.**_

_How can you still love him? After all he's done for you._

**_I don't wanna do this anymore, I don't wanna be the reason why, Everytime I walk out the door, I see him die a little more inside, I don't wanna hurt him anymore, I don't wanna take away his life, I don't wanna be...a murderer._**

**I am hurting Heero, aren't I?**

_But what about Patrick?_

_**I feel it in the air, As I'm doin' my hair, Preparing for another date.**_

Quickly, I ran to my car. As I turned on the engine, guilt washed over me.

**How could I cheat on Heero?**

_You were never with Heero._

_**A kiss upon my cheek, As he reluctantly, Asks if I'm gonna be out late.**_

_You're with Patrick, remember?_

**That was only to annoy Heero and my brother.**

I turned on the ignition and started driving.

**_I say I won't be long, Just hangin' with the girls, A lie I didn't have to tell._**

**But...but...I...**

_Face it. You either love him or don't._

**_Because we both know, Where I'm about to go, And we know it very well._**

I did not even realize where I was going. All I knew was that I had to do this.

**For me.**

_What about Patrick?_

**_'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful, And it kills him inside, To know that I am happy with some other guy, I can see him dyin'._**

**Patrick?**

_Yeah, remember? Patrick? The one you're DATING?!?_

**Oh.**

**_I don't wanna do this anymore, I don't wanna be the reason why, Everytime I walk out the door, I see him die a little more inside, And I don't wanna hurt him anymore, I don't wanna take away his life, I don't wanna be...a murderer_**.

**Patrick**.

I made it to a stoplight and waited for it to turn green.

_Do you even love Patrick_?

_**Our love ... his trust, I might as well take a gun, And put it to his head, Get it over with, I don't wanna do this...anymore,** **woaoaoao...anymore.**_

**Do I?**

I turned onto a street with a few apartment buildings on it.

_Answer the question, Relena. Yes or no._

**_I don't wanna do this anymore, I don't wanna be the reason why, And everytime I walk out the door, I see him die a little more inside, And I don't wanna hurt him anymore, I don't wanna take away his life, I don't wanna be...a murderer. _**

I pulled in front of one and went inside, climbing up the stairs.

**I don't love Patrick.**

_Yet, you're going to cheat on him!_

I made it to the floor I knew _he_ lived on.

_**...a murderer, No no no, Yeah yeah yeah**_

**I've been cheating on Heero with Patrick.**

_Heero doesn't love you!_

**Yes, he does! I just know it. I'm sorry, Patrick. This is what I have to do.**

I knocked on the door and it opened. Heero stood there, looking surprised to see me.

"What are you doing here, Relena?" he asked.

I walked up to him and kissed him.

**He's mine!**

_That a girl._

* * *

**A/N:** _There's a chapter for you. Hope you liked it._

_1. All the bold lettering is Relena's thoughts as she argues with her conscience (italic lettering)._

_2. The song "Unfaithful" belongs to Rihanna. Not to me._

_More soon._


	13. Another day at the office

**A/N: **_here is a new chappie for you. Here's where we left off:_

I pulled in front of one and went inside, climbing up the stairs.

**I don't love Patrick.**

_Yet, you're going to cheat on him!_

I made it to the floor I knew _he_ lived on.

_**...a murderer, No no no, Yeah yeah yeah**_

**I've been cheating on Heero with Patrick.**

_Heero doesn't love you!_

**Yes, he does! I just know it. I'm sorry, Patrick. This is what I have to do.**

I knocked on the door and it opened. Heero stood there, looking surprised to see me.

"What are you doing here, Relena?" he asked.

I walked up to him and kissed him.

**He's mine!**

_That a girl._

**Notes:  
/bbbb/ **is changes in POV.  
_iii _is thoughts.  
_"iii" _is telepathic communication or written notes.  
**(Scene change) **is change in setting.  
**Flashback**...you get the idea.  
**Main story is in Relena's POV unless otherwise noted.**

* * *

I walked into Preventer's HQ with a smile on my face.

I entered the girls locker room and found Hilde getting ready for work.

Whistling, I smiled at her.

"Good morning!" I chirped, walking up to my locker and opening it.

"Looks like someone got some last night," Hilde replied, eyes dancing.

I smiled at her.

"You bet I did," I replied, lost in my own world.

"Patrick?" she asked.

"Who?" I asked, completely unaware of what I said.

"Your _boyfriend_?" she asked me again.

"Oh," I sighed, sitting on the bench, putting my boots on, "him."

"Who was it then?" she asked, being nosy.

"Heero," I mumbled.

"WHAT?!?" she cried out, making me fall against the locker.

"Don't do that!" I hissed, standing upright, "someone could hear you."

"When have you been back with Heero?" she asked.

"Since I realized that he's always been the one for me, not Patrick," I explained.

"What are you going to do about Patrick?" she asked.

"I'm going to break up with him," I said, "simple as that."

"Have you guys ever..." she started.

"No," I said sternly, "we never went that far...as much as he wanted to. I just held back."

"He's going to kill you once he finds out you cheated on him," Hilde said.

Patrick has a bit of a temper on him. He has also become the "possessive" boyfriend. His temper is so bad that I believe he's going to hit me one day. He doesn't like me working with all of the guys and hanging out every so often with Hilde and the others.

"Which is why he's never going to find out," I answered, "at least I hope he doesn't. Sometimes he even amazes me with how he finds out about everything."

"He follows your every move like a puppy dog or something," Hilde agreed, "He has never given you a moment of peace."

"Which probably means I am going to hear it now since I never spoke to him last night or even came home," I heard my cell phone ring. Sure enough, it was Patrick.

"Relena! Where have you been?" I put him on speaker phone. Hilde snickered.

"I'm at work," I replied.

"Last night. Where were you last night?" he asked, "I went by your house and you weren't home."

"I was at Hilde's," my eyes pleading Hilde to agree with me. She nodded.

"Liar!" he shouted over the phone.

"It's over, Patrick. We are through," I hung up the phone and switched it off, tossing it into the locker.

"Bummer," Hilde said as we walked out of the room and headed to Une's office.

"You think he's actually going to hit me this time?" I told Hilde about everything before.

"If he does, I'm going to kill him myself," Hilde laughed as we entered and started working.

**-SOMETIME LATER...RELENA'S OFFICE-**

I sat at my desk with Heero. We were both going over security assignments for the next press conference. Or at least that was what we were supposed to be doing...After our little "game" when he first came in. Eventually, we both got dressed again and I sat on his lap, the papers in front of us.

My phone rang. Sighing, I pressed the speakerphone button.

"Ms. Relena" my secretary's, Ellie, voice said, "Patrick is here to see you."

"Tell him I am busy," I replied, "I told you not to let anyone bother me unless it was an emergency."

"But he won't leave," she protested, "should I call security?"

"I'll see him in 5 minutes," I said, sighing.

I clicked the phone off.

"Didn't you break up with him earlier today?" Heero asked, nibbling on my ear.

"I did," I squirmmed in his lap, "but that doesn't mean that he took the hint."

I, reluctantly, got off of Heero's lap and walked him to the door.

"You'll be back after 5?" I asked, putting my arms around him.

"Yeah," he kissed me, then left.

I sat down again and told Ellie to send Patrick in.

He came inside my office with a glare. He locked the door behind him.

"How dare you break up with me?" he was angry.

"You would not let me breathe," I explained to him, "You saw that I needed to be protected yet I don't need anyone protecting me. You tried to control me, Patrick, and you tried to keep me from being with my friends. You also have a bad temper."

"And what was Yuy doing in here?" his eyes full of hatred.

"You're not my boyfriend anymore," I told him, "I broke up with you, remember? What I do with Heero Yuy is no concern of yours."

He came around the desk so fast that he caught me off guard. He grabbed me by my neck and held me up to his level.

"You do not belong to him!" he growled out, "you belong to me! And to Matthew Barton!"

I gasped as he pushed all of my stuff off of my desk.

I realized what he was going to do, so I struggled against him.

"Don't!" I cried, "Stop! I belong to no one!"

"You belong to me!" he growled again, "You cheated on me with Yuy! You wouldn't sleep with me yet you sleep with him. You whore! You slept with me back when you were in confinement, so you should already be used to me."

_How could I not notice before? He's one of the bastards that raped me. No wonder I didn't do anything with him_.

He pushed me on the desk and punched me really hard.

I screamed.

* * *

**/Heeros' POV/**

I left Relena's office, intent on getting back to work.

_She's a real piece of work_.

She came to my apartment last night and kissed me.

She ended up spending the night.

We are now back together. She broke up with Patrick this morning.

_Stupid man for touching my Relena_.

I was halfway down the hall when I heard a scream.

Turning around, I ran back to Relena's office. I tried to open the door only to realize it was locked. I kicked the door down and found Patrick, trying to rape Relena.

_Relena!_

I raised my hand which held my gun in it.

"Back away from her!" I growled at him, "NOW!"

He backed away and Relena ran to me. She hugged me and held tight.

Duo ran inside the office. Hilde, too.

Patrick was arrested and taken to the holding cells below.

Hilde wrapped Relena in a towel and was going to take her home.

I was not going to follow her home. I wanted to kick Patrick's ass!

Relena stopped in front of me before she left. Tears were streaming down her face.

"He works for Matthew," she whispered, "He's one of the one's who..."

"Shh..." I soothed her, "I will take care of it."

* * *


	14. Everything is revealed

**A/N: **_I have finally updated!!! Here's another wonderful chapter for all of my adoring fans. It seems that I have finally got some inspiration...Can't let him go!!_

_Here's the chapter for you:_

Patrick was arrested and taken to the holding cells below.

Hilde wrapped Relena in a towel and was going to take her home.

I was not going to follow her home. I wanted to kick Patrick's ass!

Relena stopped in front of me before she left. Tears were streaming down her face.

"He works for Matthew," she whispered, "He's one of the one's who..."

"Shh..." I soothed her, "I will take care of it."

**Notes:  
/bbbb/ **is changes in POV.  
_iii _is thoughts.  
_"iii" _is telepathic communication or written notes.  
**(Scene change) **is change in setting.  
**Flashback**...you get the idea.  
**Main story is in Relena's POV unless otherwise noted.**

_It was going so good, too._

I thought that Matt had finally left me alone. That he finally got some sense knocked into that empty head of his. But, as it turns out, I could not be anymore wrong.

_I should tell them everything. But they will hate me._

Why didn't I go to my brother, you ask? I was ashamed and scared; I still am. I do not know what they will think of me when they found out that I am a machine. I do not think that they will believe that I am really me and not just another copy. I am scared that they will turn me away.

There was a knock at my door. I turned away from the window towards the sound.

"Relena?" a voice called, "are you in there?"

It was Heero…

"Not now," I thought, "make him go away."

He knocked again. It was beginning to get annoying.

"I know you are in there," he continued. I stayed silent.

"Leave me alone, Heero," I answered, "I am tired, and I wish to go to sleep."

"I want you to come downstairs," he said, "you haven't been out of your room for two days."

"Is that a problem?" I asked with sarcasm in my voice.

No answer.

"Relena…"he started.

"Leave me alone!" I cried. I picked up a vase and threw it.

"Just leave me alone!" I screamed again. The vase shattered and pieces flew everywhere.

I started crying. The door remained shut and more footsteps echoed throughout the hall.

"What's going on?" another voice asked Heero. Milliardo.

"I don't know," he answered.

"Is she alright?" someone else asked, Noin.

"Just leave me alone!" I sobbed.

"We only want to help you, Relena!" Noin cried.

I threw another vase at the door.

"Get away from me!" I screeched.

I started throwing objects all over the room. Chairs flew. Books were torn. Lamps broke windows.

The door opened as Heero kicked it. Both he and Milliardo ran to me.

"Stop Relena!" Milliardo cried.

Heero grabbed me. I struggled against his grip. He only tightened the embrace.

"Let me go!" I sobbed, "Please let me go!"

I fell to the ground, in his embrace. I sobbed against his shoulder.

"Leave us," Heero commanded. Noin and Zechs left the room.

"What's wrong, Rel?" he asked.

I shook my head. I stopped crying but was still shaking.

"It hurts…It hurts…," I repeated over and over, reliving memories of my past.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

* * *

It has been a few days since I started seeing a psychiatrist. My brother felt that it was necessary since all the help was frightened after my outburst. 

The doctor's name was Cassandra Martin. She was said to be a specialist in her field, specializing in the human psyche. Of course that won't be of much help to me, since I am not human. How she is going to handle that, I wonder…

…Here I am, sitting in the same room. I have not said a word to her. I just answered her questions with the occasional nod or I was silent.

"How am I supposed to help you, Relena, if you do not tell me what's wrong?" Dr. Martin asks. I raised my head and laughed.

"How can you help someone who isn't even human anymore?" I shot back, "you say to be a specialist, yet you do not understand the mind of one who is not human."

Her eyes widened.

"What do you mean, Relena?" she asked, "You mean you're not human?"

"Yes," I replied, "I am not human."

She gasped. She scribbled some notes on her clipboard.

"You mustn't tell anyone!" I cried, "They would hate me if they found out. And the people; what will they say?"

* * *

**/Author POV/**

Everyone stood outside the doctor's office. Waiting…Waiting….and waiting some more.

"I wish we knew what was going on," Milliardo wondered aloud.

"I'm sure everything is just fine," Duo commented, trying to make everything seem okay.

But it wasn't. Everything was not okay.

Heero knew this. He knew something was wrong. Something terrible happened to _his _Relena. "My Relena?" he thought, "since when?"

"I'm going to kill whoever made her like this," he growled.

"Calm down, Heero, buddy," Duo said.

Trowa was silent as usual. Quatre was praying that Relena was fine. Not even Wufei, who usually made comments about women being doctors, was talking. They were all hoping…hoping that their friend was fine.

**

* * *

**/**Heero POV/**

The door opened and the doctor came out. I wasn't even sure if a female was qualified to handle Relena.

"What did you find out?" Zechs asked.

"Relena is reliving a portion of her past," Dr. Martin explained, "she is reliving the part when she was killed and brought back to life."

"What do you mean?" I asked, with fear in my voice. I already knew that she was an android, but I did not want Zechs finding out that I knew before he did.

"Relena was changed," she continued, "she is not "normal" anymore. She says she is not human anymore."

"What do you mean "not human?" How can that be?" Quatre asked.

"She says she is an android," the doctor explained, "She says that Oz made her into an android for their purposes."

Everyone gasped.

"What do you mean?" Duo asked, "What else did she say?"

"Whether she will tell you or not will be for her to decide," Dr. Martin said firmly, "I wouldn't push her for anything else than what she has said today."

We all nodded.

"Can I see her?" I asked. She nodded. I went into the room.

* * *

**Relena's POV**

I sat in the room as the doctor left and talked to my brother. I just stared and stared at the wall.

"She says she is an android," I heard.

Gasps were heard throughout the room.

"See," I thought, "I shouldn't have said anything. They hate me now."

I started to cry again. I screamed in anguish as the thought of my transformation entered my mind again. Memories flooded my mind…the doctors…the instruments…his laugh…

_…"Don't worry, Ms. Relena," one doctor said, "You will still be the same. We are just going to make you better."…_

…"Stop…" I begged, "please stop…you're hurting me…"

The door opened again, and Heero entered. He had a sad look in his eyes.

I glared at him.

"Just get it over with," I whispered.

He didn't move. He just stood there.

"Kill me already!" I cried, "Hurry up already!"

He shook his head.

I picked up a book. **A/N**: she seems to love throwing things I threw it at him.

"Kill me now!" I commanded, "I order you to!"

"Why?" he asked. I froze.

That word…

I glared at him.

"Why?" I growled, "What do you mean why? How can you ask that?"

"Why would you want me to kill you, Rel?" he continued, "How can you ever ask me to do such a thing?"

"Remeber," I sneered, "I am not human. I am a good-for-nothing android. A machine, an object that is meant to be used by others. Who would want _me_ to be Vice Foreign Minister when I am not even pure…When I am not even _real_?"

"I do," he answered. Tears burned in my eyelids but I blinked to keep them inside.

"You?" I asked, "You and who else? Who else wants me to stay VFM of the ESUN? Who wants a stupid machine to keep peace between Earth and the colonies when she doesn't understand what they want? How can a machine understand the needs of the people?"

"We all do," someone else replied. I turned and saw my brother.

"Too bad," I growled, "I don't wish to be VFM anymore. I wish to be me, but I can't, can I? I cannot even be normal anymore. I cannot even go back to the way I was; how can I?"

"Does it matter?" Heero asked, "Does it matter if you're real or not? We still love you for who you are, not what you are…I…still love you."

Those words…"I still love you," is running through my head. This has got to be a dream. Could Heero have just…said that? The words…that I have wanted to hear all my life…he just said that?

"You're lying!" I cried, "How can you love me? They…they forced me to kill, forced me to hurt people. If I didn't listen, I was beaten; I was raped! 'All in the name of peace,' they said. How could they do this to me? I tried to make the world a better place for everyone, and this is what I get."

"It wasn't your fault," my brother said. The other guys came in. They all looked sad.

I started crying again. Heero came up to me and hugged me.

"You don't know how it feels," I sobbed, "how it feels having your body torn apart. They tore me apart, and every time I was close to going to heaven, they pulled me back. Over and over again…It hurt…so much!"

* * *

I didn't know what happened. Everyone seemed to be fine with the fact that I was an android. My brother said that they still loved me, whether I was human or not. It just seems so weird, you know, like I'm being taken for granted. I feel as if once I let my guard down, the world will com tumbling down, and it will be my fault… 

…I am home, again. I still have my sessions with Dr. Martin, just not as emotional as the other day. My brother and Heero have been training me, after they examined me to find out my abilities, in the use of my android abilities and to perfect them.

I still haven't revealed myself to the people. My brother says the time will come soon. He also said that everything will be revealed when I wish it to happen. I don't know. I just don't feel ready. What if they hate me? I wouldn't know what to do…

…"G'morning, Lena," Duo called as I entered the kitchen. Of course, it sounded like, "Goosh-mornin', Leenah," because he had his mouth full, as always. I smiled. I took a seat next to Hilde and Catherine.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Relena?" Dorothy asked. Everyone turned to me with concern in their eyes.

"I'm feeling alright," I nodded. Everyone continued eating. Wufei snorted in disgust at Duo's pile of plates.

I did not eat a lot. Hilde noticed this.

"Why aren't you eating?" she asked. Sally looked at me, doctor that she is.

"I don't have to eat a lot," I replied, "I am an android after all."

"I would hate not eating a lot," Duo mumbled between mouthfuls.

"You would hate not eating period, Maxwell," Wufei snorted.

I smiled. They are such a weird group.

Milliardo turned on the television. The morning news was on.

…"This just in!" the newscaster replied, "Relena Peacecraft is alive and well!"…

I gasped. "How…" I stuttered.

…"Our sources say that she is indeed alive and is currently with her brother on Earth," the man continued, "here is an eyewitness."

"Thank you, sir," the other person said, "Relena was under the guise of Alexa Martin, new member of the Preventers."…

…"How the hell...!" I cried, as I pointed at the screen.

…"We have just received another source," the newscaster continued, "Sue, who is our next witness?"

"Thanks, Phil," the lady with the short brown hair replied, "here I am with a doctor named Mark Patterson. Mark, please tell us what you know."

"Relena Peacecraft is not a human," the doctor explained.

"How do you know this, sir?" she asked.

"How, because I was forced to make her into what she is," he continued, "I was forced by Oz to make her into an android. She was an assassin. I'm sure the name is familiar to you: Huntress."

"You mean to tell me that Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain is Huntress?" Sue asked.

He nodded…

"But…how?" I cried. I growled. I stood up to leave.

"And where do you think you are going?" my brother asked.

"To kill a certain doctor," I replied in a monotone voice.

"That's what Oz wants you to do," Quatre replied, "you mustn't leave. I'm sure you will be arrested on the spot."

"Not if I don't get caught," I shot back.

…"Here is a picture of Relena Peacecraft now." A picture was shown of me.

"If anyone has any information please inform the police immediately."…

Trowa, silent as he is, turned off the tv.

"I thought I destroyed all their files," I thought.

"I must leave anyway," I pleaded with my brother, "the police are sure to be on their way now."

"Why didn't you say that you were Huntress?" my brother asked.

"Does it matter?" I cried, "I have to go!" I turned to leave.

"You killed all those people?" he continued. I faced him.

"I was forced to!" I cried. I turned and kept running. No one made a move to stop me.

"Great!" I thought, "just great. I'm a fugitive now!"

* * *

I made it to the hangar. Another gundam was built for me, since my last one was destroyed. I entered it and turned it on through the console. 

"Welcome back, Ms. Relena," the A.I. system responded. I sat in the chair and strapped myself in.

"I need to get out of here," I answered. The cockpit closed.

"New name for gundam is…" the A.I. system started.

"Sailorstar," I finished. **A/N:** I know…it's stupid…

The hangar opened on its own. I turned my view and saw Heero.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Be careful, Relena," he replied, "Because I will find you."

I nodded. I piloted the gundam out of the hangar and into space.

* * *

**/Heero P.O.V./**

I watched as Relena left in her gundam. I turned and went back into the kitchen.

"How could you do that to her?" I yelled at Zechs. He turned and faced me.

"She killed…" was all he said.

I grabbed him by his collar.

"How could you be so stupid?" I asked while holding him against the wall.

All the guys rushed up and tried to pull me off of him.

"Let him go, Heero," Duo said.

"We shouldn't be fighting at all!" Quatre cried.

"Get off of me!" I cried. They back off when I glared at them.

"We all have killed!" I yelled at him, "how can you be offended by her killing when we all have killed? It wasn't even her fault!"

I dropped him. He looked at the ground.

"I'm going after her," I announced, "When you decide to stop acting like this, maybe we'll come back."

I turned around and left. I ran to the hangar and got into my gundam. I quickly turned it on and took off into space.

"I have to follow her gundam," I thought. It was a good thing that I put a tracer in her gundam the day the scientists finished building it.

"Relena," I prayed, "don't do anything rash." **A/N: kind of A.U. for Heero, huh?**

* * *

Of course, me being who I am, I knew where the man who did this to me was at. I was programmed with that knowledge, as well as the knowledge of the whereabouts of all the Oz bases on Earth and the Colonies.

"He's located on Colony X32619," I said, "plotting course now." It was then I noticed that another gundam was flying beside me.

"Who is that?" I thought. Heero's face came on the screen.

"Heero," I gasped in surprise.

"Did you think that I was going to let you go alone?" he asked. I stared at him.

"Why?" I asked, "You heard my brother. He hates me because I killed people. I…"

"We all know that wasn't your fault," Heero cut in, "besides, your brother acts like he hasn't killed anyone before. He used to work for Oz, remember. We all have killed. It's nothing new."

"But…" I started.

"No buts," he interrupted, "now, where is the creep who did this to you?"

He knew…that I knew.

"On Colony X32619," I replied.

"Understood," he responded, "let's stop this once and for all."

"Mission accepted," we both said at the same time.

I laughed. He did, too.

* * *

We arrived at the colony not too long ago. We are in a hotel now. Heero decided that we should stop and rest before completing our mission. I was awake while he slept. I didn't need much sleep to function.

"I should leave," I thought as I gathered some supplies. I was about to leave. I made it to the door.

"Relena?" I heard. I turned and saw Heero, sitting up in the bed.

"Yes?" I replied. I walked to the bed and sat next to him.

"Stay here," he said, knowing what I was planning on doing.

I nodded. I turned to him and smiled.

It was then that I did something…out of my usual character…

I kissed him. He looked surprised but soon kissed me back.

We continued kissing. His arms wrapped around me. My hands went up around his neck.

"Sorry, Heero," I thought, pressing a pressure point in his neck, making him unconscious. His arms slid off my back. I lowered him onto the bed.

Quickly, I gathered my things and left. I took one last look at the room, at my Heero.

_Please forgive me._

_It's my problem. No more people will be hurt because of me. No more running._

I ran…ran back to where my adventure began.

* * *

I stood outside the base. 

"Here I am," I said to myself, "looks like they rebuilt it. Oh, well. I have more fun destroying it this time." My thoughts wandered back to the day I left…

* * *

Flashback

…"Don't let her escape!" the guards cried. I quickly shot them and ran. I ran into a room where I was quickly surrounded.

"You're not getting away, Peacecraft," one soldier announced. They all drew their weapons, ready to fire.

"How can you kill something you made?" I said, "You can try but you won't succeed." I proceeded in killing all of them. After they were all dead, I stood there, covered in their blood. I licked the blood off my hands.

_Yummy_.

That was when I heard the clapping. I turned and saw Matthew Barton, staring at me.

"Wow," he said in awe, "You did well, my Relena."

_Yours?._

I growled at him.

"You are perfect," he continued, "You are a cold-blooded killer. And you are all mine." He took out a control and pushed it.

My body moved on its own…to him. I couldn't stop myself.

"My lovely Relena," he whispered in my ear when I was standing in front of him. He touched my face, a touch I so despised.

"You think that you can control me?" I asked. He nodded his head. He tried to kiss me.

I pulled out a knife from my pocket and swiped at him.

He howled in pain and clutched his right hand. Blood splattered across my face from the hand that fell on the floor.

"Touch me like that again and I will do worse," I threatened. I grabbed the control and broke it, shattering it into pieces.

I turned and left…

* * *

…I entered the base. It seemed too easy…like he was expecting me, a trap of some sorts.

It was too good to be true as the floor gave way beneath me and I fell. I landed in a room, one with a whole bunch of guards.

"Brava, Relena!" a voice announced. I turned, and there he was…Matthew Barton.

"Still alive I see," I growled, "I guess being one-handed didn't stop you." He glared at me.

"Did you think that I would let you get away with that?" he asked.

"You're still asking yourself that?" I shot back, "Why do you think that you let me get away with it? Because you couldn't stop me, you made me so 'perfect' that I accomplished all my tasks with ease."

He walked up to me and slapped me so hard that it echoed throughout the room. I turned back and glared at him.

"You belong to me, Relena," he whispered in my ear. It was then that I realized that he slapped me with his right hand…the one that I cut up that day.

"How…did…" I stuttered. He laughed maniacally.

"I was reborn," he explained, "You could say that I am just like you now. The only thing was that it was voluntary for me and I was asleep throughout the whole thing."

Two guards grabbed me and tied me up.

"You…" I growled. I struggled against the bonds, only to find my strength useless.

"That is a new present for you, my sweet," he said, "Those can hold you for a long time."

I glared at him. His face move closer to mine. I spit in his face. He punched me in the gut.

I groaned in pain and fell to the floor.

"How does it feel to feel pain, even after all these years?" he asked. The soldiers pulled me up to face him again.

"I will control you, Relena," he promised, "It only takes me a while to tame a new plaything."

"You will never control me!" I cried, "I cannot be controlled."

"Want to make a wager on that?" he asked. He held up a little box. I froze, realizing that he had another control.

"I could have used this any old time," he said, "But I decided to let you run free for a while. You know, give you a sense of security. Well, how does it feel, to be played like an instrument…like a _robot_ used for the purpose of serving me."

Those being his last words, he left the room. The guards took me to a cell. It was dark so I couldn't see anything.

"We must keep the princess comfortable," one soldier said as he threw in a blanket for me. I hissed at him.

They left me, alone in the dark. I started to cry again.

"I hope Heero is okay," I thought, "I don't want to hurt him."

* * *

**/Heero P.O.V./**

I woke up a few hours later. All I could remember was Relena kissing me. Then I blacked out. I rubbed my neck, where I felt sore.

"I can't believe she did that," I thought. I surveyed the room, realizing she took our supplies. I picked up my phone and dialed a number.

"Zechs," I answered when he pick up, "She's gone again. She left sometime last night."

"Well, she's here now," I heard him say.

"What do you mean she's there?" I cried.

"Exactly what I said," he said, "except she wants you to come back."

I hung up the phone.

I quickly got out of the hotel and to where my gundam was at. That was when I realized that Relena's gundam was still there. I jumped into the cockpit.

"Starlight," I called, "head back to Earth." The gundam turned on and left. I followed sometime after.

"Something's not right," I thought, "not right at all."

* * *

It wasn't long after putting me in a cell that I was summoned again. I was brought before Matthew and could only watch as he held up the control.

I was released from my bonds. This was my chance, so I charged at him. He pushed a button. I suddenly stopped.

"Please don't make me do this," I begged, "Not again."

"Why should I?" he asked, "Why should I do the dirty work when I have the Vice Foreign Minister here to do it for me?" He smiled a devilish smile.

"Come to me, Relena," he commanded. My body did as it was told, while I struggled to regain control.

"Give me a kiss," he commanded. I watched helplessly as my arms reached up around his neck, and I tiptoed to give him a kiss.

"I have a mission for you," he started. He pressed another button.

"Yes, Master," I responded.

_Why can't I stop myself?_

"I need you to go to Earth and kill Milliardo Peacecraft and the other Gundam Pilots," he explained.

"As you wish, Mr. Barton," I replied in monotone.

My body turned and left, for the mission, with me screaming inside my head.

_Please stop! I don't want to do this!_

* * *

**A.N.:**_ Here's the chapter. I know it isn't much but the two stories are officially merged. Hopefully, I will update soon. Until next time._


End file.
